The end of the past
by Night's feather
Summary: Megaman Legends universe. A little one shot about the last fight of Trigger to fulfill the dream of the Master. Rated T for some bad injuries (well, not that bad either)...


**I finally did it ! It have taken hours but it's there : my first english one-shot. I'm pretty proud of it, even if I know that it is far away to be perfect -or good. Actually, I must write like an elementary school's kid -maybe I'm worse than them, trough- while I'm in High school (well, the equivalent in my country)... Well, since english isn't my mother tongue (and everybody knows that frenchies are not so good in any other langages but the french - wich could be better because a country where you can't understand the other cities' people... Oh wait ! We've done that too !), I hope that it is not so bad.**

 **So, Enjoy it ! I hope...**

 **And if one of you could let some review to tell me what's wrong or what's right, I would really thank him because it would really help me to improve my english.**

 **PS: I may update this little thing to improve it (you know, change some words or some sentences or just to do something about the faults).**

* * *

The end of the past

* * *

A long time ago, somewhere in Terra

– Trigger ! You have to stop ! We won't give you another chance !

As if he didn't know that... And, despite of the warnings, the youth kept running. He wouldn't listen, he didn't want – no, he couldn't. He had to fulfill this : there was no way to fail. No matter what Sera was yelling to him, no matter the dangers he would have to go through : even his own death wouldn't be enough to force him to give up.

Then, a familiar noise came to his ears : a charged buster. The youth had no choice : to achieve his mission, he would have to betray his own kind. PERMANENTLY. He stopped running, letting himself standing straight under the rain.

– So, you finally give up ?

He knew this voice : Sera's bodyguard, Geetz. He let a smile appear on his face. What could a servitor unit do against him, a first class purifier unit ? The only thing he was worried about was the power of the Mother Two. The youth already knew that what he was going to do, he would pay it. Then, he took his gun to point it right to Geetz's head, surprising the mother unit more than her bodyguard.

– So you've really gone aberrant, haven't you ?

– 'Cause you wanna make me believe that you care ?

– Aberrant units have to be eliminated.

– So what ?

– Megaman #25, current designation « Trigger », first class purifier unit, you're dismissed of your duties and labeled as an aberrant unit by the System.

No answer, but the silence of the younger unit. It was over, he was already dead. Deep inside of him, the flame of an old fear came back to life : the fear of being an Irregular. The fear of being crazy. The fear of not doing the right thing because of a malfunction. But, deeper again, there was another fear, a fear that he forced himself to ignore the best he could. A fear which should be impossible to him to feel it, a fear specific to the livings : the fear of dying. Then, a simple sentence went through his lips :

– I'm out of this system.

And he prepared his shot. Focused on his target, he couldn't hesitate. With no choice but the fight.

– You wouldn't, Trigger.

 _You're wrong, Geetz._ He was trembling, he knew it. If he could cry, probably would his eyes be watery. But he couldn't cry, and he would never be able to. As the realization of the truth could be seen in the servitor unit's eyes, the youth spoke with a sad smile :

– Sometimes, you can't hesitate to pull the trigger.

And the shot was gone.

Everything went so fast after that. There was a fight, a very hard one. It was only between the ex-purifier unit and the Mother Two, the shot that Geetz took having damaged him enough to force him to stay out of the battle. If someone won ? Who knew. The both of the two units had wasted all of their energy, even using their ultimate forms, to hurt – no, to damage –, to destroy each other. Then, why should this fight have a winner ? If Sera was convicted of her goal, was her opponent so resolute to erase her from the existence ? If only it was so simple... In fact, the younger unit wished he could have done this another way.

 _Is... Is it... over ?_ He hoped so. Sera was lying on the floor a few meters away, more than exhausted : shut down. Geetz was around, he didn't really know where was this « around » but it couldn't be far away. He was coughing, the air was loud of dust, becoming hard to breathe. A battlefield. This was what the place had become. His vision started to be defective, soon, he wouldn't see anymore. All of his systems were shutting down and there was nothing he could do to keep them from. He had failed. Now, he would die here. He was already dying, anyway. And he was afraid. Afraid of what ? Like if there was any « after » for him... He would just disappear : all of what he had ever been would just go away in the thin air, like if it had never existed.

– S-Sorry... Master...

 _I've failed._ He groaned, as much because of his wounds than his failure. Wounds ? Could he even speak of « wounds » ? He was badly damaged, so badly damaged... He couldn't see how far, but he could feel it. It wasn't the throbbing dolor of a disabled limb, it was the blown limb's one. He couldn't feel his legs, and he knew that it was because he didn't have them anymore. He missed his left arm, as he could see what remained of right front of him. He sighed, the damages he had taken was beyond of all repairing. Even a total reset wouldn't be enough. Realizing he would definitely not go through, he laughed. A cold, hopeless laugh.

 _So... That how all of this ends..._

– Master ? Master Mega ?

 _Data..._ He turned his head toward his friend, moaning of pain. He wanted to do it, even if he didn't need to see Data's face to know how much the little robot monkey was worried about him. He had ordered him to stay hidden in the bag and, since he had basically chucked it away at the beginning of his fight with Sera, it had been a relatively safe place. Then, he saw the sparkle of a little sphere which was held by his friend. A little shining sphere with, inside, the object of his mission : the Master's genetic sample. He tried to check a look at the Mother Two, but the pain stopped him at his first movement, forcing him to stay lain on the rocky floor. He couldn't let her have the DNA, he couldn't let THEM have it. The Carbon Reinitialization Program couldn't be executed, it wasn't what the Master wanted. But what could he do ? Incapable of moving, he would die and then, Sera would take the sphere. He got the shivers thinking Data would surely be hurt – or worse – protecting the sample. He had to hide it, in a way that Sera would never find it and she wouldn't execute the program before a long time. But he couldn't move, and he didn't want to send Data to a such dangerous task.

Then, an idea came to his mind. A little, crazy idea. It might work, or not, but it was the only way he could see. He dragged laboriously himself to a small cave not so far from where he was, wheezing of the pain which was growing more and more. At its entrance, he leaned with difficulty on a stone.

– D-Data... The frame... P-Please...

He was groping for his friend, his vision had nearly completely left him and all of his other senses would not stay along for a long time. He was slowly dying, he had no right to wait to do it or he would never be able to. Data gently gave him what he was asking for, with a worry about what his master was going to do with. The youth knew that it was his last chance, but it stilled a crazy thing to try – no, it was madness. Was his wiping out life which was turning him insane ? It couldn't be... He was... He was not an Irregular ! He couldn't be... He was doing what the Master asked him, right ? He doubted, for a while, he thought that he was wrong. But he hadn't the right to think that, he was doing the right thing ! He must be doing the right thing...

The fear, this awful fear which wastes you from the inside, this evil which eats all of what you are until it only remains an empty shell of. It was this kind of horrible fear that he was feeling. He was afraid, afraid of so many things. Afraid of being aberrant. Afraid of fail. Afraid of die. Afraid of all.

– D-Data... I-I'm s-sorry... t-that ya... ya'll have... to... d-do... what I... b-built ya... for...

– Master Mega, you can't... You won't do this !

– P-Please... If... If it... w-works...t-take c-care... of... me... the b-best ya... ya c-can...

– Master Mega ! It's madness ! You- !

– D-Da...ta...

He couldn't end his sentence, but he was sure that his friend knew what he meant. There was no time left, he had to do it now. With a final effort, he took the Master's genetic frame to his chest, putting it next to his energy core. He hesitated for a second, scared of not survive this, but he remembered that he was already nearly dead so he had nothing to loose trying it. He gulped in apprehension, not knowing if it would work. There were only two ways for it to go : he might either die and the sample would be left to Sera or survive and absorb it to the best or the worst. A violent cough tore his throat, and a metallic taste came in his mouth. He was hardly breathing, fighting to live some seconds more. Only some seconds to do it. Only some seconds to save the carbons. Only some seconds to save billions lives. Only some seconds more to breathe a last time.

We all think we've got the time, we think we've got the life ahead of us. But it's a lie. Because, at the end, we're all asking for more time. Time to get over, time to grow up, time to let it go. Time.

The execution of his reset program broke his heart to pieces. And, in a matter of seconds, he disappeared. And, after a blinding flash, nothing remained of him. He, Megaman Trigger, was gone. Forever.

Then, a loud silence took place in the devastated landscape. There were no sounds anymore, but the one of the death. Nothing...

But baby's cries.


End file.
